1. Field:
The present disclosure relates generally to a data processing system and more particularly to a system for tailored arrivals allocation. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a trajectory predictor for a tailored arrivals allocation system.
2. Background:
Flight management involves several variables, including aircraft intent and airspace resources. The aircraft intent may be realized from the flight plan of a particular aircraft. The airspace resources available to a particular flight may vary according to runway configurations, airway availability, airspace volumes, and other constraints. Reconciling the intent of an aircraft using airspace resources with the managers of airspace resources as well as other airspace users is part of flight management.
Aircraft intent information is received from disparate sources, and the distributed nature of the information results in different formats and semantics by which the information is expressed. The intent information also becomes available at different stages of a flight's progression and to different actors. The combination of these intents with potentially conflicting needs of air traffic management needs to be provided in a timely fashion so as to allow for maximum use of airspace resources.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that addresses one or more of the issues discussed above.